Divergent high
by rproietti
Summary: Instead of one brother Tris has 4. She is also the new girl and Four is her enemy but maybe potential boyfriend. Haha I suck at summarys but please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Ugh, First day of school is today, it is also the day I have be dreading since we moved to Chicago. I use to be a typical California girl who went to the beach every day after school, and after we would go to the local diner and stayed out to 12am. Now here I am in Chicago, Where it is freezing cold and even colder in winter. I have to go from wearing bikinis all day long to coats and jeans. The only reason I am here is because of my parents, not that they are going to be here though, but my dad owns The Apple Corporation, and he is opening shops all around Chicago. And my mum well she is a well-known Tattoo Artist, she is pretty much famous and she is also opening shops all around Chicago along with my aunt Tori who is also a Tattoo Artist. We are pretty much rich. In this house I am the only girl besides my mum, I have 3 older brothers and one younger. Chase is the Oldest and is 17 turning 18 in a couple of months so he is a senior at school, then there is Sebastian and Caleb, they are twins, 16 and turning 17 and are a juniors at school, then there is me Tris the 15 year old sophomore and lucky last Jonathan 14 year old freshman.

I quickly hit my alarm before Chase comes barging in for waking him up a 7am, he is one of those people who wake up last minute. I get up and change into an American Flag flow crop top that show my pierced belly, black skinny jeans and my black and purple flower Doc martens, Along with my favourite leather jacket. I straighten my long blonde hair and put on my black Yolo beanie. By the time I am finished Chase opens my door and says:

"Hurry up we can't be late Mum and Dad will kill us."

"Geez… Ever heard of knocking I could have been changing" I say really annoyed.

All he does and is smirk. "Mann only if I had walked in two minutes earlier I would have seen a chic naked, darn better come in earlier next time."

"Ha…ha" I say sarcastically "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"Dad" He mumbles "he barged in and told me to get up or I lose my new Harley"

"Oh okay, I'm leaving now"

"See you at school Trissy" He yells as he walks down the stairs.

"Don't call me that" I yell back.

I walk down stairs to see Sebastian and Caleb about to leave.

"Hey Tris, your driving Jonathan to school today, he is still eating" Caleb tells me. **(I know Tris is not old enough to drive but please just go with it, it's made up so yeah)**

"Okay, see ya at school"

"Yeah, whatever" They say as they leave.

I walk into the kitchen to grab a pop tart and ask Jonathan if he is ready.

"Yeah, just hold on, I just have to grab my bag" He tells me.

I walk outside to wait in my blue Ferrari for Jonathan. One minute later he comes running out and jumps into the car. It is now 7:45am. We drive to the school in silence. Me And Jonathan have never really gotten along, he thinks I just try to embarrass him but really I am trying to protect him from all those sluts. Oh yeah I forgot to you all my brothers are really hot. Chase gets all the girls because at our old school he was the quarterback for the football team, Sebastian and Caleb are both the big strong hockey players, and well Jonathan is kind of a nerd and before when I said protect him from the sluts I mean because they tease because he is smart. Then there is me I am not hot but I am not ugly, I do track and was the captain of my soccer team at my old school.

We arrive at the school and make our way to the office where we meet the other half of the family. The lady at the front desk gives us our schedules and we all go our separate ways. As I am walking to my locker, which I am having trouble finding, I bump into to something or more like someone. She has Dark brown skin and eyes, she is really tall with a willowy frame and long slender legs.

"OhmygodiamsuchaKlutzsorrywhatwasyournameireallysuckwithnames?" She says really fast.

"Um sorry, what was that you said" I ask while getting back up.

"Oh I said I was really sorry and I am such a klutz and what's your name?"

"Oh…I am Tris, Tris Prior" I tell her.

"Oh you must be new, I am Christina"

"Um... can you please show me where my locker is?" I say as I hand her my schedule.

"Oh year of course" She says as she is reading it. "OMG, your locker is right next to mine, come on we are going to best friends"

As I walk with her she is practically skipping down the hallway in high heels, geez I can't even walk in them. All of a sudden we stop and I slam right into her back, but somehow it looks like she didn't even feel it.

"Here we are" She says in a really happy voice.

As I put my stuff in my locker Christina is telling me that I have all the same classes as her and how we were just meant to be BFF's. Then all of a sudden she screams:

"OMG Tris look at that guy over there, the one with the blonde hair and the big muscles, he has be a new senior. He is just so hot. OMG he is coming our way, act casual."

When Christina acts casual she leans on the lockers with her hand on her hip and just starts laughing for no reason.

"Hey Trissy, making friends already" Chase says. Seriously this is the guy Christina likes, my brother. The whole time he was talking Christina was looking at me with shock.

"Hey Chase, yeah this is Christina" I reply back.

"Good morning Miss Christina, nice to meet you" He greets with a corny English accent, but of course Christina just blushes and puts her head down.

"Well I better get going, come on Christina we are going to be late" I say as I drag her along with me.

"OMG how do you know him?" She screams again what's with the screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"He is my brother, Christina "As soon as I tell her jaw drops. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies". All of a sudden she starts to laugh like an idiot, now her face is going red and all of a sudden she drops to the floor. She is now rolling around laughing. "Uh…Christina get up people are staring" I help her up and she is still laughing, so I just start walking down the hall to my class with is maths. While I am walking I can hear heels hitting this ground behind me like someone is running, I turn around to see Christina is running after me still laughing.

By the time we get to class Christina has settled down and is acting normal now, well as normal as she can get. Christina and I take the two seats in the corner.

******Page break*******Lunch******

"Come on, you are eating with my friends" Christina tells me as she drags me to the cafeteria.

"But I want to sit by myself" I whine like a child.

"Well too bad"

When we walk into the cafeteria, my ears are filled with loud noises and chatter. Christina drags me to the table in the middle of the room, where I see a whole bunch of people sitting. When we get there everyone just stares at me. Christina sits down next to a guy with blonde, shaggy hair and a crease between his eyebrows. He is pale and solid, and his eyes are green like the colour of celery.

"Hey babe" The guy with the green eyes says to Christina as he kisses her on the cheek. "Are you going to introduce us to your new friend here, she looks a bit weird standing there?"

He is right about me standing there feeling weird, I don't know what to do.

"Oh right, everyone this is Tris, Tris this is Uriah, Marlene, Will and Lynn" Christina says.

Everyone says Hi and goes back to their lunch, expect for Uriah he pats the spot next to me so I sit next to him. "Hi, sorry about everyone they are all a little annoyed because my brother's party is tonight and I can only bring one person" he tells me. He is tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin, dark eyes and brown hair.

"Oh, you have a brother?" I ask him. All he does is smile.

"Yeah, his name is Zeke and he is a senior" He tells me. "But obviously we know who got the looks"

"Well I've never seen your brother, so you could be wrong" I say while laughing.

He leans in closer "Well let's just say I've been told I am the more attractive brother" He whispers to me with his lips just brushing my ear, which makes me blush. When he sees me blushing all he does is smile, and let me say he has a really goofy smile, but it suits him.

"So I better tell you a couple of things about our friends here" Uriah tells me "First which is pretty obvious, is that Christina and Will are dating, and secondly Lynn and Marlene are dating"

When he tells me this I am shocked, don't get me wrong I have nothing against them, I have just never meet someone like that before.

"Hello, anyone there" He says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I just zone out sometimes"

"That's alright, so I know I only just meet you like 10 minutes ago, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me tonight" He asks but then quickly adds in "Only because your new and you could meet some new people"

"Um yeah that's cool, I'd love to go" I say, which brings that goofy smile back to his face. Just then the bell rings and we all get up to go to the next class.

Me, Christina and Uriah all walk to gym together.

******Page******Break******Party******

I am getting ready for the party tonight, Uriah told me what I was wearing at school was fine to wear to the party. All I have to do is straighten my hair and put my makeup on.

When I'm done I hop in my blue Ferrari and head to the party.


End file.
